ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Sajoedri, USA episodes
These are episodes of Sajoedri, USA. Season 1 (2017) #''Bear Attack'' - 04/28/2017 (05/23/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Bewb and Cheeky'' - 04/28/2017 (05/30/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Be Trey'' - 04/28/2017 (06/06/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Said Gets Busted'' - 04/28/2017 (06/13/2018 on USA) - TBD #''The Male Hippo Gang'' - 04/28/2017 (06/20/2018 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari were at the zoo, when suddenly, Said got kidnapped by a group of male hippos. Meanwhile, Samari accidentally falls into a tiger cage. #''Untitled Episode featuring Alexis'' - 04/28/2017 (06/27/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Ali vs. Beach'' - 04/28/2017 (07/04/2018 on USA) - TBD #''The New Student is a Succubus!'' - 04/28/2017 (07/11/2018 on USA) - TBD #''When Dreams Collide'' - 07/28/2017 (07/18/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Dodo-Masked Robber'' - 07/28/2017 (07/25/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Pain in the Ass'' - 07/28/2017 (08/01/2018 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 07/28/2017 (08/08/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Trapped in the Room'' - 07/28/2017 (08/15/2018 on USA) - Mohamed was chilling at his apartment when he unexpectedly gets kidnapped to star in Tommy Wisseau's newest film, The Room 2. #TBD - 07/28/2017 (08/22/2018 on USA) - TBD #''You Motherf***er'' - 07/28/2017 (08/29/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Noemilly'' - 07/28/2017 (09/05/2018 on USA) - After Samari stole a fusion gun for his science project, he accidentally fuses two mentally challenged teens into one hideous monster. Season 2 (2018) #''Deep Fried Cereal'' - 05/25/2018 (05/22/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, and Samari find out that the last Deep Fried Cereal box is available, they start fighting over who gets to have the last box. #''Oh, Man! An Omen!'' - 05/25/2018 (05/29/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Female Assassin'' - 05/25/2018 (06/05/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Yous Betters Shuts thes F***s Ups!'' - 05/25/2018 (06/12/2019 on USA) - A curse has been held on Samarai, where he ends up saying "s" after every word he says. #''Come On, Said! Let's Be Cool!'' - 05/25/2018 (06/19/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Humiliated'' - 05/25/2018 (06/26/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Brooklyn: Dog Savior'' - 05/25/2018 (07/03/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Poison'' - 05/25/2018 (07/10/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, and Samari recently heard the news about a creature roaming around, eating people's private parts off, the three proceed to get to their hiding spot, only for one of them to make a big mistake. #''Mohamed, Said, Samari, and the Robo'' - 08/31/2018 (07/17/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Tiny Fairy'' - 08/31/2018 (07/24/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Welcome to Elementary, Samari!'' - 08/31/2018 (07/31/2019 on USA) - When Samari gets suspended for school for a week, Samari is forced to go to elementary school where he meets a badass little kid. #''New Yorkie City'' - 08/31/2018 (08/07/2019 on USA) - TBD #''The Square Roots'' - 08/31/2018 (08/14/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, Samari, Andre, and Kevin all forgot to study for the Damn Math Test, they end up to be kidnapped by the Square Root Security. (More coming soon...) #''Come On! Let's Go to that Club!'' - 08/31/2018 (08/21/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Pressure Boy and Temp-Temp'' - 08/31/2018 (08/28/2019 on USA) - When two tweens dressed up as superheroes destroy the town when they think they're saving the day, Mohamed, Said, and Samari have no choice but to stop him when those two started destroying their apartments. #''Diesel in the School'' - 08/31/2018 (09/04/2019 on USA) - Diesel has sneaked into the school, much to Mohamed, Said, and Samari's confusion. However, when D'Jon discovers, he attempts to break into the school and maul Diesel. Season 3 (2019) #''Billy Cosby Clubhouse'' - 06/28/2019 (05/20/2020 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2019 (05/27/2020 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2019 (06/03/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Darren the School Bus Pirate'' - 06/28/2019 (06/10/2020 on USA) - After a huge fight between Meiya and Mario, (more TBD) #''Ketonyo and the Dark Street Corner'' - 06/28/2019 (06/17/2020 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2019 (06/24/2020 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 06/28/2019 (07/01/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Accused for What!?'' - 06/28/2019 (07/08/2020 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2019 (07/15/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Jacob and a Triceratops'' - 09/27/2019 (07/22/2020 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2019 (07/29/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Craig the S****y Boy'' - 09/27/2019 (08/05/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Justin Time'' - 09/27/2019 (08/12/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Ghetto Mosquito'' - 09/27/2019 (08/19/2020 on USA) - TBD #TBD - 09/27/2019 (08/26/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Scariest Day Ever'' - 09/27/2019 (09/02/2020 on USA) - TBD (NOTE: Fans consider this the saddest episode throughout the series) Season 4 (2020) #TBD - 07/31/2020 - TBD # Specials (2017-TBD) #''Thanksgiving in Sajoedri: Food and S***'' - 11/10/2017 (11/21/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Christmas in Sajoedri: Gifts and S***'' - 12/21/2018 (12/25/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Halloween in Sajoedri: Spooky S***'' - 10/25/2019 (10/28/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Valentine's Day in Sajoedri: Love and S***'' - 02/14/2020 (02/10/2021) - TBD #''Easter in Sajoedri: Jesus and S***'' - 04/TBD/TBD - TBD Category:List of episodes